


After All These Years

by GenZFanfix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Conversations, Dinner, Ficlet, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers-centric, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenZFanfix/pseuds/GenZFanfix
Summary: Bucky is nervous for his first date with Steve, worried about what a relationship between them would mean. He finds his worries unfounded.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 22





	After All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to an anonymous tumblr user for suggesting this, I hope this meets your expectations. Hope you all enjoy!

This was a bad idea. 

Why the hell had he agreed to this? He knew better! Bucky pulled out and tied his ponytail for the 3th time, trying to get all of the stupid bumps out. He looked at his reflection in the restaurant window, the dark circles under his eyes more prominent than he would have liked. Usually, he didn’t care what he looked like, walking around Stark Tower in a hoodie and jeans, hair either in a messy bun or French braid, depending on whether or not he’d run into Morgan. He didn’t have to worry about stupid things like hygiene or appearing as a functioning adult, as long as he didn’t smell like shit. But then Steve had asked him out. Bucky had been in the shower and came out to the sweetest text he had ever read. He’d been ecstatic. Not only did the boy he’d loved since he was nine feel the same, but he had liked him enough to make the first move. He had walked around giggling all day, smiling with a rare glimmer of hope in his eyes. Then he actually started thinking about what it would entail. If this went wrong, not only would any chance of a relationship with Steve go through the shredder, but so would their friendship. Bucky new himself, he wasn’t good at first dates. He wasn’t good at dating! He didn’t want to be the one to ruin the friendship. He should have ¬¬¬¬–

“Hey Buck.” Bucky turned around to see Steve standing a few feet away. He was wearing a blue tailored suit with a white shirt unbuttoned a bit at the top, hair as neat as it always was. He looked stunning. 

“Hey Steve.”

“Want to go in? I made a reservation for seven but it looks pretty empty.”

“Sure. Um, you look great.”

“Thank you, not nearly as good as you though.” Bucky was wearing a white shirt with dress pants, his signature leather jacket draped over his shoulders. Bucky blushed and held the door for his date. 

“Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes, I presume.” An elderly man greeted them at the door with two menus and a wine list. Bucky took them gratefully, playing with the seem to keep his hands from shaking. 

“I recognize that look.” Steve took Bucky’s free hand and kissed it, making him jump before leaning into the gesture. “I’m nervous too. Don’t worry.”

Bucky smiled and let Steve lead him to their table, pulling out a chair for him. Dinner was excellent. Steve and Bucky spent upwards of two hours eating and having the most delightful and meaningless conversation either of them had had in a while. Steve explained to Bucky the concept of Star Wars, something that had eluded him since being introduced to modern media. Bucky gave Steve a lecture on Russian history, which Steve joked would finally give him the upper hand in Avengers Trivial Pursuit. Neither of them brought up the elephant in the room. Their years apart, Steve’s demanding job, Bucky’s physical and mental issues, the endeavor of telling the Avengers that not only was Steve gay, but he was dating the man that half the team had yet to forgive. Neither of them brought up the logistics of what a relationship would mean. Bucky was thankful for that. After dinner they went for a walk in Central Park, talking about everything and nothing, until Bucky decided to take the leap of faith. 

“What does this mean?”

“Database? Oh, it’s this –”

“No, us Steve. I mean like, how is this going to work?”

“Oh. I honestly didn’t think that far. I figured we would work it out as we went.”

“Yeah, but there is a lot to work out. You’re barely every in town between all your missions. I’m pretty sure only Natasha and Sam know you like guys, and that is probably the extent of the team who will like it if we decide to date, except maybe the spider kid. Not to mention the burden all my problems would—”

“Hey,” Steve cupped his cheek and brought his chin up so they were staring into each other’s eyes. “There is no world in which you would be a burden.”

Bucky smiled, even though part of him didn’t fully believe the sentiment. “Okay. Still, we might want to work some of this out before we decide to keep moving.”

“Ok, sit.” 

They sat down on a bench and worked out the kinks of what them dating would mean. Neither of them laughed, they both told the stories of what happened since they last saw each other on the train. Steve explained to Bucky the constraints of his work. Bucky told Steve about the constraints of his conditions. They made plans to tell their friends after a couple of weeks, make sure they established themselves before they brought them in. Steve said that he would tell a couple people he was gay tonight, despite Bucky telling him he didn’t have to. It was a long talk but in the end they felt better. As they walked back to the tower, hand in hand, Bucky smiled and stared at the friend he had had for so long, wondering how he had got so lucky. 

As they walked up to the threshold of the building, Steve cupped Bucky’s cheeks with both hands and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Buy leaned in, pushing a hand through Steve’s formerly neat hair and pulling him closer with his other hand. After about a minute they pulled away, breathless and giddy, both feeling the electricity between them. Steve bid Bucky goodnight before leaving to get to bed for his mission in the morning. Bucky stood outside the building for a bit longer, not wanting to follow too quickly after and draw suspicion. He smiled as he looked around at the New York skyline he had grown to love and for the first time in a long time, that glimmer of hope in his eyes was a shine.


End file.
